hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Sakagami Ayumi
Sakagami Ayumi (坂上あゆみ Sakagami Ayumi ''or 'ซาคางามิ อายูมิ''' '''in thethumb Thai sub) is the first movie-exclusive human character in All Stars series, Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. She is a 2nd grade secondary student. Her Cure alter ego is '''Cure Echo (キュアエコー Kyua Ekoo). Personality Due to her shy personality, she does not have the courage to talk to her classmates, and is thus often alone, until she has an encounter with Fuu-chan. Etymology Sakagami (坂上) : Saka (坂) means "slope/hill", gami (上) means "up" Ayumi (あゆみ) : Ayumi (あゆみ) means "walking" or "progressing". Together, Ayumi's name has the meaning of "walking uphill". This could be a reference to gradually overcoming a problem, possibly Ayumi overcoming her shyness and indecision. Trivia *Prior to her being officially revealed, an image showing her as a Cure in black and pink, looking like an amalgam between Cure Happy and Kamen Rider Decade and named Cure Union, was believed to have been leaked, naming her Hoshizora Ikue and describing her as Miyuki's daughter from a future in which Fusion rules the world. This was proven to be fake with the first update of the ''New Stage ''website. * Ayumi's first name and last name total as 7 syllables. * Ayumi is the twenty-fourth Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. *The name Cure Echo was first revealed on the packaging of Pretty Cure Snack, a series of small snack packages featuring the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. *Ayumi is the third character in the franchise to be named Ayumi, following Momozono Love's motherand a one episode character from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and followed by Aida Mana's mother. *Cure Echo is the fifth Pretty Cure to have white as her main theme color, the first being Cure White, the second being Cure Egret, the third being Cure Angie and the fourth being Cure Rhythm. *Cure Echo's character designer is Akira Takahashi, who also designed the characters of Suite Pretty Cure♪. **The name Cure Echo also seems to fit a musical theme. *Cure Echo's Cure outfit has elements of older Cures' outfits with Heartcatch Pretty Cure's, Smile Pretty Cure's and Suite Pretty Cure's being the most prominent. **Her skirt is also similar to Cure Rosetta, even though Doki Doki! Pretty Cure aired later than the movie. *Cure Echo's tranformation Cure Decor is a white ribbon with a hexagon on it, which has six sides. Incidentally, she is the sixth Pretty Cure with the Smile emblem on her medallion. **Her transformation decor is in the same shape as the Miracle Light for the latest All Stars movie. **Ayumi is the third Pretty Cure to transform without using a transformation device. The first was Cure Flower without a Heart Perfume and then Cure Beat without a Cure Module. *Cure Echo is the first Pretty Cure to never actually fight, despite gaining her official Cure status. *Ayumi made a brief appearence in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Kujou Hikari * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hyuuga Saki * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Mishou Mai * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Natsuki Rin * No have grandparents in the family. Kasugano Urara * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Akimoto Komachi Minazuki Karen Milk/Mimino Kurumi Momozono Love Aono Miki Yamabuki Inori Higashi Setsuna Hanasaki Tsubomi Kurumi Erika Myoudouin Itsuki Tsukikage Yuri Hojo Hibiki Minamino Kanade Kurokawa Ellen Shirabe Ako Hoshizora Miyuki Hino Akane Kise Yayoi Midorikawa Nao Aoki Reika Aida Mana Hishikawa Rikka Yotsuba Alice Kenzaki Makoto Madoka Aguri Aino Megumi Shirayuki Hime Omori Yuko Hikawa Iona Haruno Haruka Kaido Minami Amanogawa Kirara Gallery 39.jpg Num-39.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures